The second sakura blossom
by phelipebr
Summary: I never expected to be alive again but it seems my world has improved ... or has it got worse? I will do my best to make sure my family has a good future. ORIGINAL OC
1. Chap 1

**Disclaimer**: i have no rights to naruto anime, just my changes in the story and my oc characters and changes in the characters

* * *

Two children arrive in an area full of children's toys, their appearances stand out due to the color of their hair one being dark pink while the other a lighter pink. These two children have the same height and incredible similarities.

\- W-what now brother?

The child remains a little hidden behind his brother showing a slight shyness while his brother remains with the same expression would rather evaluate the other children who are in the place.

He can see some girls talking while other girls and boys run around the little park or play with toys.

\- See that blonde girl over there?

The pink-haired girl moves out from behind her brother to see where her brother is pointing with her hand and can see a girl of similar size with slightly lighter blond hair.

\- Yes I see.

The boy turns to his sister and looks at her without breaking eye contact.

\- She can be a good friend to you.

The girl is watching her brother admiring a little of his courage because unlike her, he proves to be braver without being afraid to talk to strangers.

\- What if she doesn't like me?

She can see her brother with smiling a little showing this is fun with the situation.

\- You'll never know if you don't try Sakura

Sakura watches her brother and decides to have the courage to go and try to play with the girl her brother indicated. Seishin watches his sister go to Yamanaka Ino.

\- It's been five years.

He mutters to himself.

**??? Pov**

I see that there is a child with more flashy blond hair playing alone in the park and with that I follow him while I reflect a little on the events.

"Being reborn wasn't in my plans when I committed suicide, the idea of killing yourself came so quickly and lingered on my mind for years. It sucks to have no one to talk to me about but I don't have much to do ... I really hope things are no different."

I cease my thoughts on the subject to see the beautiful blue eyes of Uzumaki Naruto, in those short minutes I sighed mentally relieved a little relieved to see that he has no one ... I can not think so, this is terrible for a child .

\- Can I play with you?

The boy stares at me for a few seconds until I see his mouth opening to speak.

"Yes, my parents say I don't have many friends."

I stare at him with a smile on my face but try to process his words..

"So it looks like Minato is alive ... I should pay more attention to the information, as I may not know of such an important thing. Please hope it hasn't changed history so much, I need everything to be the same so I can live in this ninja world."

I get lost in my thoughts until I feel the boy poking my belly.

\- It's all right?

Listen to your question and then Think for a moment

\- Yes what is your name?

The boy looks at me having a slight confusion hearing my question. Believe that the pain is well known since your parents are alive and famous.

\- My name is Namikaze Naruto. What's your name?

Listen to him and my train of thought turns out to be correct.

\- Haruno seishin.

Naruto looks at me and I notice that some more kids are coming too. One of them approaches him and begins to speak.

\- Shall we play ninja?

I see that Naruto seems quite happy with the invitation and starts to get up to go play.

\- Seishin will play too?

I see the boy looks at me as he runs his hand behind his head.

\- Only one person was missing so I'm sorry.

I smile a little when I see that at least Naruto doesn't get bullied and that gives me great relief because I didn't like the way he was treated in the anime.

\- No need to worry, I'll be waiting. I just came today to help my sister make friends.

I realize that the boy is relieved because he probably believed that I would be bothered ... I'm bothered but I understand that in this situation I am the intruder. I look at his brown hair and his mark on his face that reminds me that he is Inuzuka Kiba.

\- When we finish the first round we will replace someone from the losing team so you can play too.

I nod my head and see them walking away. I see that Sakura is playing with Ino and other girls.

"I hope she doesn't run after boys anytime soon"

I follow to one of the benches, sit in a clear space and watch Sakura.

\- May I sit here?

I look in the direction the voice came from and see the famous Uchiha Itachi. Probably Sasuke must be here and that's probably why he's in a playground full of kids.

\- The bank is free for everyone ... I didn't mean to speak rudely!

He looks at me still keeping his calm expression probably amused by my words and soon he sits next to me.

-A child like you shouldn't be playing too?

I hear his words and find it a little funny since he is also quite young compared to the other ninjas in the village.

\- Just watching my little sister.

He looks at the children and compares some of them with me but soon he can see the little girl with pink hair.

\- Twins?

I turn my gaze to my sister.

\- Yes, you are also seeing some relative of yours ?

He smiles a little as he probably remembers Sasuke.

\- My little brother ... The one there who can't start a conversation with others.

He moves his fingers to point at Sasuke who is a little lost seeing the children but is soon called to play with Naruto. I sigh as I realize that I was not called because I was not known to most of them.

\- The children are so cruel.


	2. New connections

Disclaimer: i have no rights to naruto anime, just my changes in the story and my oc characters and changes in the characters

_I ask you to comment on what you think, suggestions, pairing and other things. I like some stories that the reader may end up choosing (by voting) what might happen_

* * *

\- Children are so cruel

Itachi is still watching Sasuke as he hears me talking.

\- Don't worry so much, it's normal for civilian children to be ignored by other clan children.

I look at Sakura playing with Ino and a few more blond girls probably from the Yamanaka clan.

\- Well, as long as my sister is not ignored ... I can live on just watching.

I look at Itachi looking away from me, I think he's probably judging me by the words. Uchiha Itachi was someone who was willing to kill his clan to preserve his brother and suffer in silence.

-You really care about your sister, don't you ?

I hear your words and a small wave of thoughts invades my head.

"Do I really consider Sakura so important? Yes I consider her important ... I lost someone extremely important to me and it shook me a lot."

Itachi watches the boy who seems to be thinking a lot.

-Yes, I'd be willing to do several things to make sure she's safe.

I stare at Itachi's gaze as I speak and he looks back at Sasuke.

\- It's the same thing for my brother, I'm willing to ensure his safety by any means necessary.

Listening to this in person is very different than seeing it in animations or in the manga itself.

"And look at the most protective brother I've seen so far here. You don't even have to explain much Itachi because I've seen what you did even if you don't agree so much ... The massacre will actually occur or Minato will find a way to prevent it. ? "

**Sakura Pov**

\- Your brother is just like you!

I see Ino talking loudly as she watches my brother.

\- S- We are twins.

Ino watches the boy talking to someone else.

\- Who is that gennin?

Children watch a boy with a bandana and the words draw attention even from other children in the playground.

\- My oldest brother.

The children look at the little boy who has black hair and eyes the same color. Just look once to notice that it is from the uchiha clan due to the symbols on the clothing.

\- And he's not Gennin, my brother is Tokubetsu Jouunin.

Children utter words of "not possible", "he is too young". Sasuke talking about his brother's position with pride and satisfaction to see that the kids also found it amazing.

\- What are they talking about ?

Sasuke hears Naruto speaking and the doubt lingers in his mind.

\- Isn't he just a civilian? so why is he talking to him?

Naruto looks at Kiba.

\- Stop talking like that.

Kiba looks at Naruto with his arms crossed with a smile on his face.

-I'm not talking badly, I'm just saying he's an ordinary civilian.

The children start arguing but Sakura just listens a little hurt that someone from some famous clan will talk about her dear brother that way.

**POV ITACHI**

I was surprised by Hokage-sama's orders, watching over one of his two children during the day to ensure his safety was an honor. The Kyuubi attack was something that caught everyone off guard, who would have thought a giant fox would appear out of nowhere in the middle of the village to wreak havoc.

\- Itachi.

I turn my gaze to the Hokage.

-Yes, it is an honor to be the security guard of your youngest son.

Minato watches Uchiha Itachi as he thinks about recent events in the village and how the Uchiha clan is being discriminated against by some civilians.

\- In addition to my words to the public about my trust in your clan, showing that my son is protected by a member of the Uchiha clan demonstrates a simple fact that needs no words.

Itachi understands Hokage's train of thought.

\- Hokage trusts the Uchihas.

Minato moves his head to demonstrate that this was it.

\- I trust your clan, I know that Mangekyou Sharingan has the ability to control the Bijuus, and I also know that Fugaku would never do that to harm the village. I'm talking to him to try to make uchihas better in the village and this is paying off but we can't stop just for some positive signs as hawks like to catch their prey off guard.

Itachi understands very well who he is talking about. Danzou ... A man who craves power and wants at all costs to rule the village in a government without opponents.

\- You can retire Itachi ... Take Sasuke with you.

My eyebrow rises a little at the Hokage's words.

\- I know you're having trouble organizing your time, Mikoto told me about it and how Naruto goes in the village park this will give you the chance to take your brother too.

I am a little relieved by your permission about my brother's going and his help to my clan.

\- Thank you, Mr. Hokage.

**Seishin POV**

\- Looks like the kids are fighting.

I see Itachi looking up to see the children.

-I noticed you talk like you're older than them.

My brain for a moment stops working.

"I'm a child and talk about others like I'm older ... Damn"

I look at Itachi.

-The other children my age are simple and with little intelligence. I probably have more knowledge than they do so I like to tell children because they show more innocence.

Itachi keeps watching the boy with pink hair.

\- Uchiha Itachi.

I hear your words.

\- Haruno Seishin.

I get up from the bench next to Itachi and continue to where the kids are arguing. I see Sasuke is also talking loudly to Naruto as they seem to be together against Kiba.

-I think you can stop the discussion now.

The children turn their gaze on us, specifically Itachi. Sasuke looks at his brother glad to see his older brother with him.

\- What is the reason for the discussion?

The children look back at the pink-haired boy-like boy.

-We're just saying that we who have clans will be better than civilians." Naruto turns his gaze to Kiba.

-My father is an orphan without a clan and is the strongest ninja in the village.Kiba looks at Naruto and they both start arguing again. I look at Itachi.

\- I'm leaving here ... I hope to talk to you again.

Itachi thinks a little about the boy's words, surely he's smarter than the other kids and has a desire to protect his sister ... That reminded him when he was younger.

\- If you want to appear in the Uchiha clan complex you will be welcome.

Sasuke looks at his brother with an incredulous look, his brother the clan prodigy is inviting another child to come to the clan to his home. He understood that he was jealous about the boy but decided to hide it.

\- I appreciate the invitation and I will remember that.

Sakura let's go back home. Sakura leaves quickly holding her brother's hand breathing a little relieved.

\- Come on, brother.

Seishin follows Sakura out of the park on a rather quiet walk.

\- Did you make any friends?

Sakura looks at her brother who has stopped walking and is looking at her. She remembers Ino and the other kids being happy with the memory.

\- I did.

Seishin looks at his sister with a smile on his face.

\- I'm glad you made friends Sakura.

When they walk home they can see their mother outside waiting for them with a smile on their face.

\- Did they make friends?

Sakura nods and the mebuki looks at Seishin.

\- Did you make any friends?

Seishin thinks for a moment.

\- Yes, I think I can consider Uchiha Itachi my friend.


	3. Knowing the wronged

Disclaimer: i have no rights to naruto anime, just my changes in the story and my oc characters and changes in the characters

I ask you to comment on what you think, suggestions, pairing and other things. I like some stories that the reader may end up choosing (by voting) what might happen

* * *

**Seishin POV**

"Why is it so hard to talk to Naruto ... Son of the Hokage."

I sigh in disappointment as I hold Sakura's hand.

\- What was brother?

I look at Sakura and see that the clothes she has chosen are a blue shirt and black shorts.

\- Is nothing.

I keep looking around, realizing that people seem happy recently, probably due to the festival celebrating the "Kyuubi Defeat", the "Birth of the Little Hero" and "The Yellow Savior".

A big surprise for me, who knows that a village doesn't hate either Naruto or his family because of a Kyuubi problem ... Moreover, that a factual attack or Kyuubi attack and people don't prove to be completely full of hatred over the subject matter .

I watch the path as I think about the consequences of Minato's survival and the changes but decide to focus on the path. I see Hyuuga Neji coming out of a store and stopping seeming to wait for someone.

"is Hinata there?"

I see a man coming out of the store and holding Neji's hand.

"His father was alive then ... It seems that Minato is better than Hiruzen as Hokage ... If Kumogakure attacked and Neji's father came out alive it could be that Hinata's father died or Minato didn't give in to the raikage demands "

They are heading towards the Hyuuga complex, but I don't think about it anymore, because it's not my responsibility and there are more competent people.

\- Sakura, I'll take you to Ino's house and then leave.

She watches me curiously.

\- Where are you going ?

I keep my gaze on her after her question.

\- I will go to the Uchiha complex.

Sakura keeps watching me as I keep watching her but with my thoughts elsewhere.

"If I go there maybe I can see if the Uchihas are suffering from people's doubts about them"

I sigh and when we see that we are near the Yamanaka complex I pass through the entrance gate. The anime didn't show so much about the clan ... Traditional wooden houses with lots of flowers scattered to give a clan-worthy decor that specializes lightly in flower poisons and very specialized in mental techniques.

\- Beautiful.

I hear Sakura's words and agree a little about the beauty of the place. I see two people approaching to probably interrogate us.

"Tedious"

The two clan members are reasonably tall and blond, showing something common that most Yamanaka I've observed are the same way.

\- What are you doing here?

I watch the ninjas and think of my answer quickly.

\- I'm Haruno Seishin, my sister was invited by Yamanaka Ino to visit her if she was available so they can play.

The two Yamanakas look at each other until one of them decides to speak.

\- Let's talk to our leader about Yamanaka Ino is the daughter of Yamanaka Inoichi, who is our leader.

I nod, one of them leaving while the other decides to slowly guide us to the spot. Sakura seems to be a little nervous, probably not imagining that we would be stopped by the clan's shinobi.

\- All right, Sakura.

She strengthens a little or the handshake on mine and actually has pink hair near several blondes, it's pretty weird.

Time goes by quickly to see that soon we will reach where the clan leader is ... Or the complex is small. I see Inoichi being exactly the same as the anime, but one thing that keeps breaking in my head is the fact that their breathing and visuals are more vivid but very strange.

\- Thank you for having us, Mr. Yamanaka.

I bow and Sakura imitates me too. He laughs a little and apparently decides to talk.

\- No need to do this, Ino informed me about the invitation you made, you can come in to play with her ...

He looks at me without showing that he will stop anytime soon ... What's the point?

"Ah ... he doesn't like boys near his dear daughter"

I watch Inoichi with a slight smile on her face.

\- I won't be here, so I came to bring Sakura to play with Ino.

He nods and that eye goes to Sakura who follows after seeing Ino.

\- I'll be back later to pick you up, behave yourself.

I see Sakura stopping and coming back to hug me where I hug her too.

\- Brother loves you.

I see her undoing or hugging, watching her walk until she starts walking out of the Yamanaka complex. Not during my journey that people like civilians are happier because of the festival.

\- Hm

After passing through the entrance gate or stream of people, start walking to the Uchiha complex while listening to a conversation from the civilians.

"The Uchiha clan has not been isolated, no anime has been sent away, but it looks like they are in a well-located part ... Minato is a force to be reckoned with."

As I get closer to where the Uchihas are, I notice a stream of civilians leaving Uchiha district.

"Fugaku must be working to make the clan more sociable with Minato."

I see four Uchihas guards standing near the entrance probably for security.

"I don't know where Itachi lives ... Will they tell me or will I be ignored. I think as the clan is trying to become more sociable they will help me"

As I approach one of the guards, I see him watching.

\- What ?

I listen to him but decide to keep his expression neutral since the uchihas do not smile.

\- I was invited by uchiha Itachi to come to your house.

The guards look at each other.

\- Itachi is not present in the complex.

**Somewhere else**

\- So you are making the clan more accessible for this festival?

Two men sitting looking at each other over tea talking.

\- I think you should do this to make the Hyuuga clan more appreciated by the people, Hiashi.

\- The elders are a problem to change the clan, you should know that Fugaku.

Fugaku sighs as he looks at his former teammate.

\- I recognize that, I need to get rid of them almost definitely in order to help or clan. Good thing Minato helped because he's being accused of Kyuubi's attack.

Hiashi drinks the tea again and the logo puts the cup in it.

\- I appreciate your visit, but I'm pretty sure you didn't just come for me to talk about news or talk about something we already know.

Fugaku smiles a little as he recalls his friend's old treatment and currently compares it to a positive change.

\- Danzou is a big problem, he pushed my clan to a village location with a premise of training locations that you can get along with other clan heads to nullify your idea ... He is trying to recruit Itachi and Shisui. I am careful with him as I am pretty sure he will try to get people from his clan to the root.

Hiashi looks at Fugaku and understands his words knowing Danzou's fame.

\- He should be expelled from the council but he has a great reputation for those old fools. I will try to take him out of power sometime in the future but I will need your help.

Fugaku gets up while one can notice his Jounnin vest, his headband with the Konoha symbol. In another situation the Uchihas would be suffering a strong prejudice but with the full support of the Hokage and the help of Shikaku Nara the commander jouunin managed to exert the help that the Uchiha clan needed now being a loyal village clan despite some problems, now a pre teenager will not need to kill family and friends to solve adult problems


	4. A bet for the future

Disclaimer: i have no rights to naruto anime, just my changes in the story and my oc characters and changes in the characters

* * *

**Seishin POV**

**The Uchiha clan seems to be welcome, many stalls selling goods, many civilian members working in these stalls**

"Hiring civilians to help with the event demonstrates that the clan is reaching those bloodless Uchiha and making the clan more ... Popular"

**I sigh as I look at the decorations that are largely from the Uchiha clan, but there are several with the Konoha symbols, a good strategy for gaining more followers and thus increasing popularity.**

"I should have asked Kizashi for money ... It hasn't changed much from going to the mall just to see things I won't buy."

**Somewhere else**

\- Seishin is very smart, isn't Mebuki ?

**A dark pink haired man watches his wife**

\- We know that since he was a child, I still remember when he was observing things with such awareness, it is strange if you are considering this in a one year old.

**Mebuki responds while rearranging some civil council scrolls**

-Maybe he's a Prodigy, Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Itachi apparently are also well aware of what they said. Hatake from an early age in the Shinobi and Uchiha Itachi graduating in a year at the gym ... If we really put him in the gym, maybe he'll graduate early.

**Mebuki listens to her husband and then starts looking at him again.**

\- You know I don't like him going to the gym. I would like them to lead a civilian life, I know I will not deny their participation in the academy, but I do not like to know that they will have to kill people to make money.

**Kizashi sighs as he listens to his wife, he always knew she doesn't like Shinobi's work, made it difficult when he met her and tried several times to invite her on a date. These memories make him smile a little as he recalls his beloved's numerous rejections. **

\- You know they can always come back one day if they give up their shinobi career.

**Mebuki listens to Kizashi as he thinks about his words**

\- I know, but they may have taken lives before they made that decision. It's not just the deaths, but the life risks that are very high. The Shinobi are no older than 40, can hardly survive for so long ... I don't want to have to bury my children.

**Kizashi's mood drops with this, he knows about the high risk of death. Fuck, he was on the brink of death on one of his missions and still remembers mebuki's face clearly showing desperate to almost lose him.**

\- We are not part of a group of clans that know how to help and physically train them as great shinobi, when Seishin and Sakura decided to follow the path of being Shinobi, I have been teaching them a few things. When they are ready I will teach my techniques ... Jounnin sensei will also help them so that they do not risk dying.

**Mebuki still keeps a slightly sad expression on his face**

\- It helps a little, but it's so disturbing to know that they might just be in the wrong place and get killed for being part of konoha. Iwa and kumo demonstrate hostility towards Konoha ... extending to the entire village population.

**The weather here is dark, but the subject is set aside **

\- I really don't want to bury my children.

**Elsewhere, a blond-haired man watches his village. Namikaze Minato considers himself an orphaned, clanless working man from a village bankrupt due to starving wars, but this has strengthened him and he knows he owes Jiraiya a lot for seeing potential in him and for offering a new home ... to A simple street boy. He still remembers his master's words the day they both met.**

"Want to be part of my family ?"

**Simple words hit the tough guy because someone like him deserves a family and a home. He did nothing to deserve it, but remembers crying with happiness and holding Jiraiya's arm firmly, hoping it wasn't a dream or a simple gesture of bad faith to bring suffering to a child. He remembers being brought to konoha, meeting his master's friends, being taught by him, being taught to read and write. Have a feeling of hunger sated by eating quality food and not simply the junk found on the street. Having a house, not being caught in the rain, having a bed and so on, he owes Jiraiya a lot for helping him.**

"Thanks to him, I have my own family, a house, and a lot of good things ... I can never pay for everything he has done for me."

**Beats are heard and soon Minato sees his student enter his son.**

\- Hello Kakashi and Naruto.

"I will not allow them to harm my family."

**Seishin Pov**

**I sigh as I step the steps while watching Sakura play with Ino**

"It's so boring to have nothing to do, great now I'm acting like a child anyway"

**Sigh as I walk with nothing**

\- I think you better sit down.

**I turn to look at the person speaking, watch Yamanaka**

"This boy is ..."

**A boy with dark orange hair from this member ... Fu, Root member**

'Root root ... maybe he isn't with Danzou yet"

\- Understood.

**I**** sit on the floor while I see the boy sitting on the floor too**

\- Your name is?

**I see him turn to me**

\- Yamanaka Fu, nice to meet you Haruno Seishin.

**I hear your words and my name**

"As he knows my name ... Inoichi must have said, I have to stop these thoughts, because he's probably not even with Danzou because of his way of speaking and I'm not one compared to the clan kids, so I don't need that concern."

\- Inoichi must have talked about me, didn't he?

**I see him still keeping the same neutral expression**.

\- Inoichi-Sama talked about your visit to me and how I should be a guide if necessary so you don't get lost.

**His words make sense, I move my hand toward him to squeeze.**

\- Nice to meet you Yamanaka Fu.

"Maybe Danzou doesn't get involved with the clan boys because Minato is alive and probably stricter than Hiruzen."


End file.
